Ancestors
by Artemis Gray
Summary: It's been three years since their original mission. Dorian and Quatermain are back along with a new Moriaty brother. Can their future help them? (Finished)
1. Arthur Dashwood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue! :-)

On With The Show. ENJOY!

* * *

She was getting steadily frustrated as she just couldn't reach her book. Why did it have to currently reside under the centre of her and Dorian's bed? Why? To make it a bloody pain in the ass, that's why, she thought. Mina heard the door creak open. Brilliant she was kneeling with her backside in the air and God knows who had just walked into the room. She dislodged her head from the valence sheet and turned to face.....Dorian.  
  
'Will you stop smirking like an imbecile and help me?'  
  
'Ah but Mina why should I?'  
  
'If you don't, you will sleep on the floor.' Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
'Fine. Here use this.' He handed her his cane. Mina then got back under the bed and retrieved the book.  
  
'How did it end up under there anyway?' He asked  
  
'I dropped it and then kicked it, by accident mind you.'  
  
'Oh I forgot to tell you. There is a meeting in about two minutes.' She extended her hand to him.  
  
'Help me up.' He grasped her hand and just as he went to pull her to her feet. She used her vampiric powers to pull him on to the floor. She started to laugh first quietly then very loud. She jumped to her feet and ran off to the meeting room. Leaving a surprised and crumpled Dorian on the floor.  
  
Upon arriving at the meeting Skinner was unsurprised to find that he, once again, was the last there. Allan sat in his usual place at the top of the table with Nemo and Sawyer on either side. The rest of the league sat dotted around the table. As he sat, Sawyer turned to him.  
  
'So, now you're here we can start this meeting.' He grinned.  
  
Nemo began to talk, 'We received a message from the British Government. It is from Arthur Dashwood-'  
  
'Who is?' asked Skinner.  
  
'He is a man who assigns us to mission.' Continued Nemo, 'I will read it: My dear league a very serious problem has emerged. A new madman is out to conquer the world. He goes by the name of George Moriaty. - '

The entire league stiffened at the mention of his last name.

'-He is James Moriaty's brother. His has stolen the plans made by the government to create a time machine. Scientists working for him have discovered that a child in the year 2004 is the descendant of all seven of you. If he captures her, she will be your undoing. You must come to HQ to go forward in time and bring her back to now. Here you will be able to protect her and yourselves. Be here in five days. Yours Arthur Dashwood.'  
  
'We must get her.' Stated Nemo. 'She is in the future.' Said Mina 'She is our future.' Replied Allan. 'I vote we go an' get 'er.' Skinner spoke up. 'Yeah me too.' Answered Sawyer. 'I guess we have no choice.' Came the bored uninterested voice of Dorian. 'That's it then,' Allan turned to Nemo, 'Captain, set a course for London. We've got a descendant to save.'  
  
Three days later Jekyll was walking down the corridor.  
  
Henry? Asked Hyde.  
  
Yes Edward.  
  
I wonder what this girl will be like.  
  
Well she is all of us put together. I hope she has Mina's beauty.  
  
I hope she has my strength.  
  
I hope she doesn't have an alter-ego.  
  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALTER-EGOS?  
  
Nothing, Henry said out loud.  
  
'Dr Jekyll?' came a soft voice from behind him.  
  
'Oh. Good Afternoon, Mina.'  
  
'Is Hyde giving you trouble?'  
  
'No. We were just speculating about what this girl will be like.'  
  
'Mmm. Anyway we will be docking in half an hour. I hope she has your intelligence.' She added as an after-thought. She smiled and continued down the corridor

* * *

A/N And that is my first chapter of Ancestors. Please review. 


	2. Time Travel

* * *

Funyun: Thanx for your review. I don't think this story would be right without Dorian. I hope you understand this better than the trailer.

Ancestors: Chapter 2- Time Travel

* * *

The League stood on the cold, wet dock in the east side of London. They watched as the Nautilus slid back under water. A freezing, northerly wind tore through their clothes even though it was the middle of July. To an onlooker they must have looked ominous and foreboding.  
  
'Shall we go?' asked Mina. Dorian gave her his arm.  
'Yes. Let's.' replied Quatermain.  
'Shall we take the Nemobile?' asked Nemo.  
'We won't all fit in. Will we?' said Skinner.  
'Ah. When Mr. Sawyer destroyed the original I redesigned it to fit  
eight people.'  
'Cool.' Replied Sawyer.  
'Yes, indeed.' Came the cool reply of Dorian.  
  
They all clambered into the new Nemobile and it sped off into the cold  
night. The journey took a little under half an hour. They slowed to a  
halt outside the marble headquarters. Quatermain led them up the many  
steps leading to the large wooden doors. They walked through the dark  
marble corridors Mrs. Harker's boots wrapping along the floor in time  
with Dorian's cane. As they reached the conference room they saw a  
young medium built man standing guard.  
  
'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?' He asked.  
'Yes.' Replied Quatermain.  
'Then right this way.' He opened a large set of doors and gestured  
them in.  
  
A large mahogany table resided in the centre of the long room. They  
could see the back of a middle-age man watching the weather outside.  
He turned as he heard Sawyer clear his throat.  
  
'Ah yes. Sorry I didn't here you come in. I was a bit preoccupied with  
the weather outside. Dreadful it is. Anyway, thank you for getting  
here so fast. If you would please sit at the table you will find  
folders containing all the information you will need.'  
  
They all sat and Jekyll passed out the folders. The first page  
contained pictures of a pale man with black hair greased back. He had  
a swarthy conniving look.  
  
'This is George Moriaty. He had a spy who worked here and gave him  
information about a time machine built.'  
  
'Time machine?' asked Quatermain.  
'What idiot gets a time machine built?' Said Skinner.  
'Me,' answered the man, 'yes I, Arthur Dashwood commissioned it. It  
was experimental work. Anyway. The machine is located on the second  
floor. I will take you there. Then you will go through the machine you  
will end up in the Irish head-quarters in 2004. They will have a car  
and a map that will lead you to D'Arcy Manor.'  
  
'Why D'Arcy manor?' Asked Sawyer.  
  
'Because your descendant's last name is D'Arcy. You will have to  
convince her to come and we will expect you back the day after you  
leave. Are you ready?'  
  
The League nodded. 'Follow me.' He stood and lead them out of the room  
and up a long flight of stairs. The wind howled and threw itself at  
the window ratteling the panes. They reached the romm in which the  
machine resided. He signalled to a man who pressed several buttons on  
a key-pad.  
  
'Ready, sir.'  
'Thank you Williams.'  
'Right,' Dashwood turned to the League 'you will go stand in the  
machine and I will press a button which will send you into the  
future.' He stepped back. 'After you.'  
'I'm not sure about this.' Said Quatermain.  
'I'll go first.' Said Sawyer. He stepped forward into the machine.  
DAShwood pressed a large red button. A large white flash of light and  
Sawyer was no more.  
'Now I'll go.' Said Skinner and he disappeared in the same way as  
Sawyer. Nemo and Quatermain followed suit. Mina turned to Dorian and  
kissed him on the cheek.  
'See you on the other side.' And she too went into the future. Dorian  
and Jekyll soon followed. Dashwood bowed his head as the last League  
member dissapered.  
'Good luck, LXG.'  
  
Jekyll was the last Leaguer to appear in the Irish HQ. They were met  
by a young sandy haired boy.  
'Good day. Your car is waiting out front. Will you be needing a  
chauffeur?'  
'No. I'll drive.' Said Sawyer.  
  
They all piled into the waiting white car. Nemo sat upfront with  
Sawyer and pulled out the map.  
  
'We take a right after the next crossroads.'

* * *

Hope you enjoy this. Chapter three should be up in a couple of days. Please review.


	3. The Unbelievable

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You know who you are. You have made my nine week holiday a little less boring. :-)

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

A long white car drove up the long gravel path to D'Arcy manor. The large pale grey building loomed up ahead of them. It's large arched windows reflected the afternoon light.  
'Nice' commented Sawyer.  
  
'Yeah' agreed Skinner.  
  
The car crunched to a halt in front of the large oak doors. The league got out and stood expectantly for Quatermain to knock on the door. He raised a fist and rapped. They heard a latch slide back. The door opened to reveal a tall man in a black suit.  
  
'Good Afternoon,' he said, 'How may I help you, lady, and gentlemen?'  
  
'Yes,' stepped forward Quatermain, 'We are looking for a Miss D'Arcy.'  
  
'Madam is in the garden, would you please follow me through.'  
  
He allowed them to walk over the threshold, and then he shut the door behind Jekyll. They followed him through the large enterance hall, along a stone corridor which housed many portraits of various Irish scenes. Then out onto a terracotta patio. They saw a young girl sitting with her back to them, a young boy upon her lap. Her auburn-y hair glowed in the late afternoon light.  
  
'Madam?' inquired the man.  
  
She turned and stood upon seeing the League.  
  
'Yes Parker?'  
  
'These people have requested your presence.'  
  
'Ah, yes.' She turned to the young boy who had been looking at the League with inquisitive eyes.  
  
'Jonathon, would you please go inside and stay with mother.' He nodded and left the garden.  
  
'That will be all Parker, but could you please bring some refreshments out here.' He bowed his head and left them.  
  
'Allow us to introduce ourselves,' said Quatermain,

'I am Allan Quatermain'

'Lady I am Captain Nemo.'

'Special Agent Tom Sawyer Ma'am.'

'Wilhelmina Harker' said the only woman of the party.

'Dorian Gray'

'Rodney Skinner'

'Dr. Henry Jekyll.'

She shook all their hands. 'I am Neimh D'Arcy Please take a seat.' She gestured towards ten wooden chairs scattered around the patio. She only sat after the last person had.  
  
Well she has etiquette thought Quatermain.  
  
'Was that your younger brother?' Inquired the blond boy. He had shaggy blond hair and an American accent.  
  
'No, Agent Sawyer. He is the cook's son. I am teaching him to read.' They all looked pretty surprised.  
  
'Then why did you say go to' mother'?' said Skinner his cockney accent very prominent.  
  
'Well I don't wish to call his mother by her Christian name in front of him. Anyway enough about myself. Why are you here?'  
  
'The question is Miss D'Arcy are you ready to believe the unbelievable?' came the cocky voice of Dorian Gray. She immediately took a disliking to him.  
  
'If the unbelievable is true then I will believe.' She answered in an equally cold voice.  
  
Mina raised an amused eyebrow at her answer, Nemo's beard twitched and Tom grinned openly. Quatermain gave a small smiled and began to explain about the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, their mission and how they were her ancestors. Throughout his speech, which was frequently punctured by comments from Tom and Skinner, Neimh's expression grew slightly more surprised.  
  
'....and that leads us to here.' Quatermain finished. Neimh stood and here loose trousers swirled round here legs. She walked the length of the patio and then spun round to face the group. Their expectant expressions caused her to realise that they wanted an answer.  
  
'So, you are my ancestors and I am in danger from some madman who wants to come in to the present and kill me.'  
  
'Yeah pretty much' replied Sawyer.  
  
'You have to come with us to the past' said mina.  
  
'I just need to think this over. Actually would you like to stay the night?' She looked to Quatermain who seemed to be the League's designated leader. He, in turn, looked to each of the members. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
'That would be much appreciated' answered Mina for the group. Neimh took a pager out of her pocket.  
  
'Excuse me but what is that?' said the timid Dr. Jekyll.

She smiled at him.

'It is a pager. Parker has one so when I press this button,' she indicated which one,' His beeps to show I need him.' She then pressed the button. A few moments later Parker came through the glass doors.  
  
'Yes madam?'  
  
'My Guests will be staying the night so please have seven rooms-'  
  
'Well actually Mina and Dorian want to share' interrupted Skinner.  
  
'Fine then six rooms, is that alright?' she asked Mina. Mina nodded in agreement and then flashed a dangerous look at Skinner.  
  
Neimh continued,

'Also please have cook prepare dinner for, oh, about seven o'clock. Thank you Parker.'

With that he walked off. Neimh turned to the league.  
  
'Shall we adjourn to the library?'

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and to Funyun, i hope this is okay.

Please Reveiw


	4. FlipFlops

**

* * *

Crystal Nox:** I will try and explain it. But first I came to come up with an explaination myself. 

**queerquail:** Thanks I hope you like Tom's questions in this chapter.

**Funyun**: I hope these conventions are better. :-)

**Discliamer**: See chapter one.

* * *

Neimh led them into a large yet cosy library. A comforting fire crackled away in the grate. A small dark coffee table sat in the middle. Many papers and text books lay strewn on its glass top. Several inviting armchairs and a few sofas were dotted around the room. The League made themselves comfortable and yet they still looked awkward.  
  
'Please help yourselves to books or there are today's newspapers on the table. But for now I have prep.'  
  
Quatermain, Nemo and Dorian picked up papers. Jekyll and Mina poured over the shelf upon shelf of books. Skinner helped himself to a glass of port. Yet Sawyer just sat and looked at Neimh.  
  
'Err Miss D'Arcy?'  
  
'Agent Sawyer please call me Neimh.'  
  
'If you will call me Tom,' He smiled and she nodded, 'Can I ask you some things?'  
  
'Yes, of course.' She put her pen and books on the floor next to the dark green chair, tucked her feet under her body and looked at him with sparkling green eyes.  
  
'First what is 'prep'?'  
  
'Preparation work that a teacher will set us in a lesson to prepare for the next.'  
  
'Oh, right. Also why do you were men's clothes.'  
  
'Well women now wear men's clothes. Like trousers and shirts, shorts. But men do not wear women's clothes because, well I don't know why. I do find trousers so much more comfortable and I do wear skirts.'  
  
'That little boy you sat with.'  
  
'Jonathon?'  
  
'Yes. Why did his shirt sleeves stop after the shoulder?'  
  
'He was wearing a T-Shirt. It is a fashion that's been around for ages. They are very comfortable in the summer.'  
  
'Thanks for clearing that up.'  
  
'No problem now if you don't mind I must get on with my prep.'  
  
And with that she untucked her legs, picked her books up and continued writing. They all sat in peace and quiet each one absorbed in their own activity. Neimh suddenly shut her book and turned to Skinner. 'How do you drink that much port without passing out?'  
  
'It is a certain skill aquired by few special gentlemen.'  
  
Neimh smiled, 'Indeed.' Then she started laughing, Sawyer joined in with her.  
  
'What's so funny?' asked Skinner.  
  
'You.' Laughed Tom and Neimh together.  
  
'What is funny is what are on your feet.' Commented Mina.  
  
Neimh looked at her and then at her feet.  
  
'Well they are flip-flops.' A look of confusion crossed the Leagues faces. 'They are called that because as you walk they go 'flip-flop'. They're really comfortable.'  
  
She smiled at the faces of confusion that belonged to the League. Just as Dorian was about to open his mouth and release another sarcastic comment the library's doors opened and Parker walked in. He bowed to the occupants of the room.  
  
'Dinner is served madam.'  
  
'Thank you Parker,' she turned to the League. 'Could you please follow me to the dining room?'  
  
They all traipsed to the dining room. The cherry wood table was ladened with silver platters and they all sat down. Neimh sat and the head facing Quartermain. She wondered what he felt like being at the bottom of the table. It was clear from the way the League respected and looked up to him. His authority was unquestioned. As she ate the medium rare steak Emily had prepared for them she watched her ancestors.  
  
_Sawyer, no Tom. She had to remember to call him that, He looked so young and innocent, and she expected that that was what he did not want to be thought of as. Next to him sat Skinner. He was a puzzle, maybe he uses humour to cover up something else she thought. Across from him sat Mina. She was very beautiful yet there was something dark about her. Quatermain had mentioned her being a vampire. The poor thing, Neimh pitied her. She was not mortal. She would have to watch every mortal she ever loved grow old and die. But she loved Dorian and he too was immortal. They could grow old together separate from the normal world. He was handsome yet there was something about Dorian. Something she didn't like. Not one to dwell on dark thoughts her eyes moved on to the next person, Henry Jekyll. He always appeared nervous and agitated. He wasn't extremely handsome, but he was pleasing to the eye. On the inside, not Hyde, the must be a quite sweet man. Nemo always maintained a regal look. Throughout the introductions he didn't speak much and formed his own opinions. She respected him.  
_  
'Don't you agree Neimh?' said Nemo.  
  
'Pardon?' Neimh shot out of her reverie.  
  
'We were discussing what we should do when we arrive in our time.' Said Mina.  
  
'Yes. We think that we should go to Africa. There we will be able to protect you.' Said Quatermain.  
  
'I've never been to Africa. I agree with you. I do not wish to be a burden.'  
  
'You aren't,' said Sawyer, 'we are your family and don't forget it.'  
  
Neimh got up from the table and walked over to Sawyers seat. She kissed him on the cheek, 'Thank you.' She whispered into his ear. Hot salty tears began to slide down her face. She hastily tried to brush them away as she made her way back to her seat.  
  
'Neimh?' asked Jekyll.  
  
'I'm sorry, really I am. It's just since my mother died father blamed me for her death. He is always away on business. Well, at least that what he says, he has another house he stays in.'  
  
'Forgive me if this is too bold. But why is your last name D'Arcy?'  
  
'Oh, no it's not too bold. My father's parents were Elizabeth Skinner and Jim Sawyer. Forgive me for saying this but Father did not want to be thought of as American. So he changed mine and his names.'  
  
'Why didn't he change your mothers?' asked a now interested Dorian.  
  
'My Mother's parents were David Quatermain and Savarna Jekyll. Her parents wouldn't let Father change her name.'  
  
'What were your parent's names?' asked Skinner.  
  
'Keon Sawyer and Mariatu Quatermain. Their names are quite unique. Which would explain mine, which is Neimh Eris Savarna Wilhelmina D'Arcy?'  
  
She smiled at Mina who returned it happily.  
  
_Maybe I will get used to my new family._

* * *

Another chapter done and dusted. Please review. I will update in a few days. 


	5. Always Waiting

**DISCLAIMER**: See chapter one.

* * *

BEEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP. Neimh rolled over in her four poster bed to switch the alarm off. THUMP. Well all she succeeded in doing was falling out. She stood up and pressed the off button. She turned to the bed  
  
_God I must have had a bad night.  
  
_The covers were twisted and strewn all over the bed; half the pillows were on the floor. She straightened the white blankets and drew back the forest green hangings. She then turned and went into the en-suite showers room. The cool water was welcome on her hot body. She dried her self off and just as she tied the towel around her body. She heard an ear piercing scream.  
  
_Oh No. That was Jonathon's scream._  
  
She slammed the door open and hurtled down the corridor. As she passed the Leagues' room she heard them open their doors.  
  
'What the hell is that?' asked Skinner.  
  
Neimh didn't stop. Down the stairs she flew. She guessed the scream came from the kitchens. With the League on her tail she wrenched open the oak door and stopped dead in her tracks. Her hair dripped cold water down her back but she couldn't feel it .Her blood ran cold at the sight in front of her.  
  
'Oh God.' Said Sawyer.  
  
Slumped on the table was Erin the maid blood seeping from a knife in her throat. The cook stood next to her a look of pure shock and horror was craved on her face. Jonathon who had stood screaming now had his arm wrapped around her waist. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Quatermain stepped forward and picked up a note.  
  
'It's from Moriaty.' His voiced was full of pure hatred. 'It says, 'I will have you Miss D'Arcy. The League cannot protect you all the time. When I have you I will destroy the League. For my brother. I'm always waiting, G. Moriaty.'  
  
Neimh dropped to her knees and pulled Jonathon close to her chest. She felt a warm cotton robe draped over her shivering body. For a few moments she knelt like that then she straightened up and looked at Emily and Parker, who had now joined them.  
  
'You must leave. Go straight to Father's manor. Explain everything. If he doesn't believe you give him this.'  
  
She took a silver heart pendant from round her neck and gave it Emily. She scooped Jonathon up and whispered in his ear.  
  
'I have to go away and you are going to stay with my Father. You must be really brave for mother and Parker and me. Ok.'  
  
'Yes,' he whispered back, 'I will miss you.'  
  
She smiled and passed him over to Emily. She quickly hugged her and Parker.  
  
'Now go.'  
  
They nodded and left to grab a few things and go. Finally she turned to the League. They all looked at her with the utmost pity. Because of them this young woman's life had just fallen to pieces. She forced a smile on to her face; she wasn't going to let them see her cry.  
  
'Shall we leave in about an hour?'  
  
Nemo smiled at her. 'Yes I think we should.'  
  
Neimh slipped the robe off her shoulders and passed it back to Sawyer who stood in his pyjamas.  
  
'Thank you. Now I really must go and get dressed.'  
  
She made her way through them and as soon as she was out of their sight she ran up the stairs along the corridor and threw herself on the bed. Down in the kitchen the majority of the League had gone back to their rooms. Mina and Dorian were the last to leave. Mina let him pull her close.  
  
'Poor girl.' She murmured.

* * *

Neimh dressed in comfortable dark jeans and a loose pale green shirt. Her hair, which by now had dried, was brushed into a loose ponytail. She packed a holdall with underwear, and other necessities. As she walked down the marble staircase she saw the League standing there waiting. She smiled at them. Sawyer walked up to her and took her bag.  
  
'Here let me take this.'  
  
'Thank you.' She replied.  
  
'Come Miss D'Arcy. We must leave now.' Said Quatermain.  
  
Neimh nodded and followed them out. She shut the door and pulled a key out from her pocket and locked the doors. She then clambered into the car and sat between Quatermain and Jekyll. Throughout the journey Jekyll sat flicking his watch open and shut and open and shut. She put her hand on his.  
  
'You know, if you keep that up it will simply disintegrate.' They smiled at each other and he put it away.  
  
The rest of the journey was silent. As the car slowed down Neimh's breath caught in her chest as she saw the building. It rose out of the ground like a giant white beast. A man opened the door.  
  
'Welcome to Headquarters.'

* * *

A/N. Sorry this is such a short sucky chappy. I was having trouble thinking of ways to get them to HQ. I know it's hard but please review. 


	6. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: I'm sorry if some of the characters are ooc.

* * *

Quatermain got out of the car and offered her his hand. Slowly she stepped out. They all made their way inside the building. Even though her home was beautiful this was beauty and history combined in one splendid building. The floors were marble with wood panelled walls. There were paintings everywhere. They depicted many Irish scenes. She didn't even notice that they climbed three flights of stairs and were now at the door to the machine. As they entered the room a woman walked up to them.  
  
'Good day sirs and madams. The machine is ready. Are you?' She asked.  
  
'Yes.' Quatermain turned to Neimh. 'Are you ready?'  
  
She looked out of the window. At the fields below in their autumnal beauty. The red and burgundy trees swayed in the wind. This was the world she was leaving. Would she ever be able to go back?  
  
'Yes. I am ready.' She smiled at the lady.  
  
'Ladies first.' Remarked Skinner.  
  
She grinned at where a white faced man stood. She turned a stepped into the machine. A blinding white light filled her vision. Suddenly it stopped. She was in an old Looking room. A man stood in front of her.  
  
'Miss D'Arcy?'  
  
'Yes. I take it you are Mr Dashwood'  
  
'Yes.' He gave her his hand and she stepped out of the machine.  
  
Within five minutes the entire League were back in their own time. They were sitting around the large table where they had first met Dashwood. Neimh liked this room; it reminded her of her library.  
  
'So, your mission was successful.' Commented Dashwood.  
  
Quatermain cleared his throat, 'Well. We did have a little trouble.' He then started to retell the morning's events. Mina grasped Neimh's hand under the table. Her warmth made her feel better. She gave Mina a small smile.  
  
'Ah, My sympathies, Miss D'Arcy. However, I'm sure the League will take care of you.' He turned to the League at large. 'You must leave. Captain your first mate has brought the Nautilus up river. It is only ten minutes away. I take it you have decided upon where to go?'  
  
'Yes,' Replied Quatermain, 'We shall go to my home in Africa.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'We should go.' Said Nemo.  
  
They rose and shook hands before leaving the warmth of the room and walking down the cold dark corridors. They walked out of large doors and down the steps. Into the cold dark evening that was pouring with rain. Quatermain took off a large cloak from round his shoulders. He had noticed Neimh shivering her thin shirt clinging to her soaked skin. He laid it on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Gratitude all over her face. They walked in silence. Quite quickly they reached the dock. Peering into the water. She could see the top of a long silvery boat.  
  
'Step back.' Commanded Nemo.  
  
As she did a giant ship rose out of the water. She gasped, it was magnificent. A door slammed open and a walkway shot out.  
  
'Behold, Nautilus, the sword of the ocean.'  
  
They followed him into the ship. Several crew members bowed to all of them as they walked past. Nemo led them into the dining room. Neimh was becoming steadily more tired as the minutes wore on. The captain told his first mate to set a course for Africa. Dinner was served moments later. The table heaved with the food. There were delicacies from around the world. Neimh put some salad and chicken on her plate. The rest of the League made quite clear the meaning of 'all you can eat'. She just pushed the food around her plate and occasionally ate a tiny mouthful. Mina put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry,' said Mina, 'Would you like to go to bed?'  
  
Her voice was very soft and caring. Neimh stood up and bade the men goodnight. She allowed Mina to steer her down the corridors. She was stopped outside a dark red wood door. Mina opened it and walked in. She passed Neimh some pyjamas and pointed her into the bathroom. Neimh went in to the white bathroom. It had a nice calming effect. She dressed and walked back into the bedroom. The four poster bed had white hangings and pale gold covers. Mina was sitting on the bed.  
  
'Well, I know you're very tired so I shall leave in a minute.'  
  
Neimh sat on the bed and pushed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
'Good god!' Exclaimed Mina.  
  
'What?' asked Neimh.  
  
'You have two marks on your neck.'  
  
'Oh yes, I was born with them.'  
  
'I was worried for a moment because they are exactly like mine.'  
  
She pulled her high collar down to revel two bruise like bite marks.  
  
'Is that where-?'  
  
'Yes, that's where Dracula bit me.'  
  
Neimh bit her bottom lip. She laid her head on Mina's shoulder. Mina put her arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
'I'm sorry I asked.'  
  
'It is no problem. Do you know it is nice to have another female on this team.'  
  
Mina gave Neimh one final squeeze and stood up.  
  
'It's really time you went to sleep.'  
  
Neimh nodded and crawled under the covers. The last thing she saw was Mina standing in the doorway having just put the lights out.  
  
'Good night Neimh.'

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. :-)


	7. Name Changing

**DISCLAIMER**: See chapter one.

* * *

_The people were screaming. Running. She couldn't understand them. The city was falling. FLASH. A building exploded. A car was stuck. FLASH. Bombs went off. Water was rushing everywhere. FLASH. A building explodes fire was everywhere. It was rushing through her blood. FLASH. A man was dying fast. His body rotted. A woman screamed. A man shot another. He fell into the snow._  
  
Neimh screamed for all she was worth. She thrashed about; getting entangled in the covers. She could hear footsteps, running towards her. As she tried to free herself from the entangled covers she fell out of the bed and landed with a soft THUMP. The door slammed open and the entire League poured into the room. Neimh jumped up from the floor.  
  
'What is the meaning of your insufferable screaming?' asked a very hacked off Dorian.  
  
'What he means to say is, are you alright?' asked Sawyer giving Dorian an evil look.  
  
Neimh lifted her hand and pointed accusingly at Dorian.  
  
'You,' she stuttered, 'I saw you die. You rotted. Oh God. I'm mad. And you,' She looked at Sawyer, 'I saw you shoot a man, and the Nautilus sink and a city fall apart. Oh God . You must think I'm mad.'  
  
'No, actually.' Said Quatermain. 'You're speaking the truth. That was our first mission.'  
  
'But, but I saw you and him,' she pointed at Dorian, 'die.'  
  
'Yes well he did. But they are both back.' Said Nemo.  
  
'Now gentlemen please leave Neimh must get dressed for breakfast.'  
  
Mina turned to the men. They all left. Mina shut the door behind them. She pulled out a brown package from behind her back.  
  
'Now to get you dressed. Here.'  
  
She unfolded a forest green skirt and bodice and a white shirt. Much to Neimh's dismay she also brought out a corset.  
  
'Oh Mrs Harker, they're wonderful. But do I have to wear that.' She pointed at the corset.  
  
Mina smiled, 'Yes, Now go change.'  
  
Neimh walked behind a screen. Mina began calling instructions.  
  
'Put the corset round your chest and hook it up at the top and bottom. Then come out here.'  
  
Neimh came out and turned round and let Mina tighten the strings. She then went back behind the screen and put on the shirt and skirt. As she fastened up the bodices buttons, Mina called her.  
  
'Could you come out, I need to do your hair.'  
  
Neimh stepped out and sat at the vanity. Mina brushed her unruly hair. It went from quite messy to sleek. She had to admit it was nice having someone brush her hair for her. Mina tied it up in a loose bun.  
  
'There.' she proclaimed, 'You are done.' She stepped back to admire her handiwork.  
  
Neimh stood and looked at herself.  
  
'Is that me?' she laughed.  
  
'Right. I will go ahead to the dining hall and warn the men. You will follow me in about two minutes. Understood?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
And with that she left the room. Neimh looked at the clock next to her bed. She sat for the ten minutes thinking how only a couple of days ago she was a normal girl in the 21st century. Now was living in her ancestor's time being sought after by a mad man. Finally two minutes had passed and she left the room and began the walk to the dining room. She passed several of Nemo's men who bowed. The two flanking the doors bowed and opened them. A silence descended on the room. Sawyer's jaw dropped. Mina mouthed perfect. Nemo bowed very regally. Quatermain and Jekyll smiled. Dorian however nodded and audibly whispered to Mina.  
  
'Elle est loin de l'enfant que nous avons pris.'(1)  
  
Neimh felt her hair change. It flew out of the bun and changed colour. It turned from red to midnight black and grew so it hung at her waist. Her eyes flashed red. The League gasped. She gave Dorian an evil look.  
  
'Pour votre information, je suis venu ici de mon plein gré. Je n'étais pas comme vous mettez il a pris. Maintenant plaire ne me sous-estimer pas. Jugeotte.'(2)  
  
Mina looked shocked. Dorian glared at her.  
  
'Err Miss D'Arcy; Your hair has just changed.' Said Quatermain.  
  
'Oh yes,' she shook her head and her hair changed back to normal, 'It only happens when I'm annoyed or angry.' She gave Dorian one final glare.  
  
'Right. Anyway. To avoid unwelcome questions when we reach Africa we have devised a plan.'  
  
'Go on.' Neimh seated herself at the table.  
  
'Well, your new parents are going to be Mrs. Harker and Gray. I, your grandfather. Sawyer, Jekyll and Skinner, your uncles and Nemo will be a family friend. Any questions?'  
  
'No.' she replied.  
  
_Well yes actually she did have a problem. She had a stuck up, pompous ass as a father.  
_  
'Unfortunately,' continued Quatermain, 'we must change your name. It will be Jocelyn Gray.'  
  
The League looked at her expectantly.  
  
'Um, isn't it a French name?' she asked.  
  
'It was my mothers.' Said Dorian almost dazedly.  
  
'Oh, I apologise Father.'  
  
She pronounced 'Father' with difficulty. It felt strange. She could never respect him. She was however, pleased that Mina was her mother. She turned to Nemo.  
  
'Captain, Could I please go up on deck. My head is feeling light.'  
  
'Yes of course.'  
  
Nemo offered her his arm and took her up on deck. They all knew that this girl was important in this struggle against this madman. All they could do was protect her.

* * *

A/N: For everyone who can't speek french the conversation was as follows:

Dorian: She is a far cry from the child we picked up.  
Neimh: For your information, I came here of my free will. I was not as you put it picked up. Now please don't underestimate me. Savvy.

Please Review


	8. She hates me

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

She stood leaning on the rails. The turquoise sea was calm and a pleasant breeze played across her face. She felt so much better just being up there. The whole day had become so difficult and it wasn't even lunch time. She had new parents and a new name. Her name wasn't too bad. It felt strange going from having no mother and a father who ingnored you. Now she had a lovely mother and a father who would rather ignore her than otherwise. She heard a noise behind her.  
  
'Penny for your thoughts?'  
  
She turned to see Dr. Jekyll. She smiled at him.  
  
'I think it would be more than a penny to get all my thoughts, doctor.'  
  
'Please call me Henry. Are you sure your alright about everything?'  
  
'I suppose I shall be fine. But right now it's going to take some getting used to.'  
  
He walked up to her and leaned on the rail next to her. He looked out at the ocean before turning his head to her.  
  
'I don't want to influence your opinion on anybody, but I pity you for having Gray as a father. He isn't the best of men.'  
  
'I understand where your coming from. There is something about him I don't trust about him but he does seem tolerable. Just.' They grinned at eachother.  
  
'Henry?'  
  
'Mmm.'  
  
'What time is lunch? I'm so hungry.'  
  
'In about a minute. I will take you if you want.'  
  
He offered her his arm and she took it. They walked down through the vast ship towards the dining room. They didn't see the lurking figure that listened in on their conversation.  
  
Lunch passed without a major event. Indeed as did the next few days. Jocelyn became better acquainted with the League. Henry, Skinner and Tom all felt like uncles. They were teaching her all manner of things. Henry helped her understand science and she in turn helped him when Hyde got the better of him. Skinner was teaching her how to walk about unnoticed and sneak up upon unsuspecting members of the crew. Tom and Quatermain were teaching her how to shoot and she was picking it up very quickly. Mina was instructing her on how to act in society and Nemo was giving her lessons in sword fighting. Dorian however, wanted nothing to do with her and she was quite happy with the arrangements. They were treating her like family and for that she respected them.  
  
Four days into their journey the entire league plus Jocelyn were relaxing in the sun. Skinner was teaching Jekyll to play poker whilst Nemo watched them in amusement. Mina and Dorian sat reading occasionally stopping to watch the rest of them. Jocelyn stood between Allan and Tom blasting objects at four hundred yards. Allan placed his hands on her shoulders as she hoisted the rifle into her shoulder. Wiggling the butt until it felt comfortable and then Tom saw she was ready and called to the crew member.  
  
'Chilao!'  
  
'Allow for wind/target movement, feel the shot and then take your time.' Came the calming voice of Quatermain.  
  
'Take your time.' Repeated Tom.  
  
The entire league stopped what they were doing and it seemed they held their breath as they watch her move the rifle. She gently squeezed the trigger and felt the bullet leave the gun and zoom towards the bouy. She waited with baited breath and then heard the satisfying bang as it exploded. She shut her eyes and laid the rifle down. Then opening her eyes, she saw the bouy explode.  
  
'Well done.' She looked into Allan smiling eyes.  
  
'That rocked!' exclaimed Tom.  
  
She grinned, 'Thank you very much for this.' Then she went off and sat with Skinner and Jekyll.  
  
They all sat in peace for about an hour before a crewman hurried to Nemo.  
  
'The solar panels are charged. We will be diving in a moment.'  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and made their way to the hatch. Tom and Quatermain were the first down and as Jocelyn followed she caught her skirt on the hatch and tumbled down into the ship. She landed with a bang on the cold metal floor. She could feel blood seeping from a cut on her head. Pain was shooting through her body like tiny little bolts of lightening.  
  
'Are you alright?' asked someone from above her.  
  
She stood and turned to face the speaker but gravity got the better of her as it all went black. She had fainted and landed with a soft FLUMP on the floor again .  
  
Several hours later she could hear voices.  
  
'Don't be so silly.' She reckonised that voice as Mina's.  
  
'I am not.' She knew that voice. It was Dorian's.  
  
'I don't think she hates you.'  
  
'Mina. I heard her talking with Jekyll, she defiantly hates me.'  
  
'Look I'll asked her when she comes round. She doesn't hate you.'  
  
Jocelyn thought this the ideal time to 'come round'. She slowly raised herself up.  
  
'Who doesn't hate who?' she asked feigning innocence.  
  
'How are you feeling?' asked Mina.  
  
'A little bored but other than that yeah I'm fine.'  
  
Dorian got up, whispered something in Mina's ear and left the infirmary. Mina then stood and walked over to her and sat on the end of the bed. She sighed before speaking.  
  
'Jocelyn let me ask you this. Do you hate Dorian?'  
  
'No. It's just my own father was never around but when he was he would yell and scream and berate my for things I hadn't even done. I just need time to get used to him.'  
  
Mina smiled at her. 'Well thank you. He has been a bit annoyed thinking you hated him. Anyway you are free to go. We will be docking very soon so be ready.'  
  
Jocelyn got up from the bed and hurried off to her cabin to pack what little things she had.  
  
An hour later the League stood on the African shore. They were watching seven horses be brought to them for the journey to Quatermain's manor. Nemo's men were loading their belongings onto a cart. Nemo would be staying on the ship. Ready for them to call him. Finally the horses were ready to be ridden. Quatermain turned to Jocelyn.  
  
'Have you ridden before?'  
  
She nodded in return and handed her the reigns of a black stallion. The rest of the league had very little ridding experience. Indeed, Jekyll and Skinner had none. Once they were all mounted, Jocelyn refused to ride side saddle so she had hitched her skirts up past the knee, they began the long trek to Allan's house. When the manor began to come into sight Tom turned to her.  
  
'Race you.' He said to her.  
  
In answer Jocelyn reared her horse up and began to gallop, Tom behind her. What they didn't expect was another horse chasing after them. Dorian sped past going a fast as his horse could take him.  
  
'Not much of a race is this.' He laughed.  
  
'Eat my dust Father.' Replied Jocelyn and she sped of overtaking both Dorian and Tom.

* * *

A/N: I am going to scotland for a week to visit my cousins so please have lot's of reviews waiting for my. Muchos Gracias. 


	9. Close encounter of the male kind

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Rai:** Of course you can. Just please credit me. :-)

**The Slayer:** Thank you. Jocelyn will come closer to Dorian in the next chapter. I promise.

* * *

Jocelyn slowed her horse as she reached the white manor. It loomed in front of her like a giant white hippo. It was simple yet elegant. She heard the sound of hooves behind her. Turning in the saddle she saw Dorian on a toffee palomino. He smiled at her.

'I win.' She triumphantly grinned at him.

'Because I let you.'

'Whatever.'

She slid out of the saddle and landed on the hard African soil. Her skirts fell onto the sand from their place on the saddle. Dorian leant forward so his face was next to Jocelyn's.

'Could you hold her reigns so I can dismount?'

'Err; I think it's a guy.'

She held his horse's reigns for him as he jumped out of his saddle.

'What makes you say that?'

Jocelyn laughed a pointed at the under side.

'That.'

They both started laughing until a very flustered Tom arrived with the rest of the League. He looked at Jocelyn and Dorian and steadied his mustang.

'So who won?'

'I did.' 'She did.' They said in unison.

Mina smiled, glad at last that they were getting on. Quatermain led them into the cool interior of the manor. They were each given time to adjust to their new rooms. Jocelyn unpacked her limited affects. She liked the room with its light green walls and the white hangings on the bed. She decided to adventure round the manor. Jocelyn walked out into the gardens. She had a marvellous view of the sea in all its mid-afternoon glory. She felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She turned to find Quatermain standing behind her, looking out at the ocean.

'So,' he started rather self consciously, 'What do you think of Africa so far.'

'Well it's hotter than Ireland. A the sea is so beautiful.'

He chuckled.

'You seem to be getting on with Gray better.'

'Mmm, He is much better than my true father. Allan do the horses we rode up on belong to you?'

'Yes. Why?'

'I was wondering if I could go for a ride.'

'Of course you can. Would you like some accompaniment?'

'No thank you. I think I shall be fine.'

She embraced Allan and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Jocelyn then made her way back to her room. There she changed into a thin pale green, cotton dress and riding boots. She pulled her hair out of the severe bun and tied it in a very loose pony tail. She walked down to the stables and saddled her black stallion. As she rode out of the gates she brought the horse up to a steady trot.

'You need a name.' she said to the horse.

When the horse didn't reply, not that she was expecting it to, she carried on.

'I think Eris is a cool name. I think it's Irish.'

'Does your horse reply back because so far mine doesn't.' said an amused voice behind her.

Jocelyn stopped her horse and swivelled round to look at the other rider. He was quite tall, well at least she guessed he was. He had dark hair that was a little shorter than Dorian's. He was smiling.

'He doesn't reply but the conversation is better than some I've experienced.'

He laughed. 'I'm Alexander Moriarty and you are?'

That name rang a bell but she couldn't put a finger on it.

'I am Jocelyn Gray.'

'Ah, pleased to meet you. Have you been in Africa long?'

'No we arrived this morning and I decided to go for a ride.'

'I have lived here for about three years with my mother.'

'Shall we move into the shade the heat is quite strong?'

They walked their horses into the shade of a baobob tree. They stayed in their saddles and continued the conversation.

'Who are you staying with?' He asked.

'My mother and father, Dorian and Wilhelmina Gray, my grandfather Allan Quatermain and my uncles Henry, Tom and Rodney. We live in my grandfather's manor on the hill.

'Ah, I know. That house hasn't been lived in for years.'

'Do you have the time?' she asked.

'Yes,' he pulled out a silver pocket watch. 'It is twenty minutes to five o'clock.'

'Oh dear. I'm really sorry I have to go. My family will be worried. It has been nice talking to you. Good evening Mr Moriarty.'

He bowed his head.

'Good evening Miss Gray.'

Jocelyn wheeled Eris round and galloped off towards the manor. The sun was beginning to wane and the light was beginning to fade. She rode as hard as she could get Eris to go. As she entered the stables she jumped out of the saddle and ushered Eris into her paddock. She then ran into the house and hurtled threw the corridors trying to get to the dining room in time for dinner. Finally she reached the grand oak doors that lead into the room. She flung them open and came face to face with her whole 'family' looking expectantly at her.

'I. am. so. sorry.' She gasped.

'Where have you been?' asked Dorian sounding quite irritated.

She sat down in the only vacant chair and caught her breath before she relayed her story.

'Well I went for a ride and I met a young man-'

'What?' interrupted Dorian.

'I met a young man who was riding the same way as me.' She said in a voice that one would use to a stubborn five year old.

'What was his name?' asked Quatermain trying to keep peace.

'I don't remember his last name but his first was Alexander.'

With that she sat down and began to pick at the food in front of her.

'I don't know if you know Jocelyn, but it is indecent to talked to a man that you have not been formally introduced to by a male family member.' Said Mina.

'I am sorry mother. I shall not forgert that next time.'

The rest of the meal continued in silence until as they finished their desserts.

'A dance is to be held at the club tomorrow and we have all been invited.' Said Quatermain, 'Perhaps you can introduce us to this Alexander person and meet others in this area. What do you all think?'

The League murmured replys of agreement except for Jocelyn who sat there with an uncomfortable expression etched on her face.

'Is something wrong Joss?' asked Sawyer.

'I don't know how to dance.'

* * *

A/N A bit of a sucky ending but hey-ho watcha gonna do 'bout it. Please review.

P.S. Am loving Fiction Unleashed by Crystal Nox. If you havn't read it do, it rocks.


	10. It takes two to tango

**

* * *

DISLAIMER: **see chapter one.

**LotRseer3350**: Overcourse you can use my plot bunny, sweetie. Please do a better job of it than I have. I think i've cocked it up quite nicely. I know she seems a bit old fashioned but I am trying. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)

* * *

When the League had finally stopped laughing Jocelyn's face was scarlet.

'Seriously?' asked Skinner.

'Well I wouldn't just say that for the sake of it now, would I?' she icily replied.

'Good good, I'm not the only one.' He replied.

If they could have seen his face they would a seen a sheepish smile grow on his visage. Quatermain looked utterly impatient.

'So, who can dance?' he asked.

'I can.' Said Mina.

'I can fairly well.' Replied a smug Dorian.

'I can dance American style.' Grinned Tom.

'I can.' Piped up a shy Henry.

'Well the people who can shall have to teach Jocelyn.'

'Ugh.' Groaned Jocelyn.

_Fabby,_ she thought, _first they take me from my time and now I have to learn how to dance. How tacky! This sucks!_

'Shall we go through to the music hall and start your lesson?' Mina asked.

'I guess I have no choice,' a thought struck her, 'Can I go change first?'

'Of course.' Mina waved her away.

Jocelyn left the table and walked back to her room.

_All I want to do is sleep. But nooo. I have to dance._

She reached her room and flung open the armoire doors.

_Now what the hell do I wear?_

She settled on a dry lavender dress. A bit girly she knew but it would have to do. She brushed a knotty hair that had come free from the ponytail so she drew it up into a French plait. Deciding she looked presentable she made her way to the music room. Mina and Dorian were already there along with Jekyll and Tom. Quatermain sat at the window seat and Nemo had placed himself behind the grand piano. Several oil lamps were stationed around the room casting a dull orange light around the room as it steadily grew darker. They turned to her as she entered.

'Finally.' She heard Dorian mutter.

'Right,' started Mina, very business like, 'We shall start with a Waltz. Please partner Henry and stand in the middle of the floor.'

Jocelyn complied and she and Jekyll were awaiting further instructions.

Mina turned to Dorian and murmured in his ear.

'Right this is how you would stand.'

Dorian slid an arm round her waist and grasped her right hand with his left.

'Now this arm,' she touched Dorian's arm round her waist, 'should not be tight but loose. So can you please stand like this?'

Jekyll slipped a hand round her waist and held her hand. She smiled up at him and this seemed to boost his confidence.

'Now follow these steps.' Mina said.

She glanced at Nemo who began a slow romantic Waltz. She and Dorian began to slowly rotate. She let Dorian lead her. The music increased in pace and so did they.

_God they rock_, though Joss, _How_ _long have they been doing this together?_

Then the music stopped and Dorian removed his hand from her waist but never let go of her hand. As he bowed to her she curtsied. Then she turned to Henry and Joss.

'Now it is your turn. Firstly remember this. Always let the male lead and curtsy to him. Now dance.'

She curtsied low to Henry and rose up. He grasped her hand and began turn move her. Jocelyn felt her feet move of the own accord as if she had done it for years. Henry seemed quite nervous so she whispered.

'You are a very good dancer, much better than me.'

He smiled graciously. The music grew to a dramatic climax. The music stopped as quickly as it had started. Jocelyn curtsied as Henry bowed. She turned to find Mina and Dorian smiling at her. Tom was grinning like a maniac.

'So was that okay?' asked Jocelyn.

'Very nice.' Said Mina.

'I am impressed.' Agreed Dorian.

_Jesus Christ in jimjams, did he just compliment me,_ thought Joss.

They continued learning many dances some she hadn't even heard of and by the time they had finished Jocelyn was thoroughly exhausted. She collapsed in her bed fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she woke just in time for breakfast. Deciding she wasn't going to wear a thick outfit like mother instead she pulled on a loose cotton dress in a pretty pink colour. She wore her hair in loose curls and made her way to the dining hall.

They ate their breakfast rather quietly as they were all slightly tired from last night but they wouldn't admit it. Most of the league retired to the library.

Jocelyn curled up in a large overstuffed armchair opposite her mother and father. Then she opened her diary. Pulling her legs closer under her she began to write;

'_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written for a couple of days but then again what are you gonna do 'bout it. I met this very gorge guy. His name was Alexander but I can't remember his last name. However, there is a dance tonight so maybe I can dance with him. God I don't even know what to wear. Maybe Mina can help. I think it is too weird to write mother in my diary. Anyway I've got to go._

_Love (The girl who used to be Neimh D'Arcy) Jocelyn Gray.'_

Jocelyn unfolded her legs and stood up. She felt the diary fell to the floor. The league looked up from their books.

'Sorry.' She muttered.

However, she left the book where it was and walked over to a shelf. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books. Finally she came across an unmarked book that captured her attention. She gently pulled it from its cosy place between Sense and Sensibility and Emma, both by Jane Austen. She then sat back down in her chair, it was only then she saw the title. Her mouth fell open. 'Dracula' was etched in gold lettering across the red leather front of the book. Deciding she would ask Mina about this later she returned the book and went over to where her diary lay face down. She knelt down and picked it up. She then straightened and turned to leave.

'Jocelyn?' asked Mina.

She spun round and faced her, 'yes?'

'Are you going back to your room?'

'Yes'

Mina stood up and walked towards her. As she approached Joss wondered if she had seen the book title.

'I need to see you.'

And with that she swept out of the room. Jocelyn glanced at Dorian who shrugged his shoulders. So she followed Mina, very nervously, to her cabin. Mina knelt next to a trunk and pulled out a brown package.

'Here.' She said handing it to her.

Jocelyn regarded it like it was a bomb.

'It won't bite.' Mina said laughing slightly.

She unwrapped the parcel. Out of the paper fell a gold heap of fabric.

'Lift it up.'

Jocelyn stood and the heap of fabric unfolded to become a long dress. It had a low yet proper neckline and it was made of gold satin with gold organza over the top. The sleeves were a translucent white organza and fell just past her elbows.(1)

'Thank you so much.'

'Well actually Dorian chose it.'

'Really?' He chose this, she thought, Whoa.

'Yes.'

Jocelyn handed her the dress and sped off to the library. She found the only people in there were Dorian and Quatermain. She walked up to Dorian and stood in front of him.

'Thank you,' she paused, 'father.'

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

'Thank you.' She whispered and walked back to her room.

She spent the rest of the day letting Mina brief her on every aspect of the upcoming dance.

By the time she was meant to get ready her stomach felt like a washing machine full of snakes.

* * *

A/N: (1) Think of the dress in Anastasia(1997) where she dances in the St. Petersburg palace with all the ghosts.

Please review and I shall update v. soon.


	11. Blood, sweat and tears

**Disclaimer:** See chapter on

LotRseer3350: I will kepp my eyeballs peeled. just an expression Haha. Good Luck with your story.

Hope you enjoy this latest instalment of......Ancestors

* * *

She sat at the lace draped vanity. Her hair was swept up into an elegant up-do with several ringlets hanging loose. She looked good she had to admit it. The dress looked superb on her clinging to every curve but still making her look slim. Now she really wanted to meet Alexander again. Sitting on the edge of the bed she slipped on a pair of cream dance shoes with a gold heel. Finally she stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror.  
  
_Lookin good Joss_, she said to herself.  
  
She pulled on a long black cloak and made her way down to the entrance hall. Her shoes clicked lightly on the marble floor. As she reached the top of the grand staircase she saw the entire League standing at the bottom.  
  
_Bugger, I'm late._  
  
'Hey, look.' Said Sawyer.  
  
They all turned to look at her as she descended. Her face felt hot enough to boil an egg. She tried with all her might to remember Mina's instructions about walking with your head up, with confidence etc. All she had to do was put this into practice. Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs and curtsied low to the League. They in turn bowed or in Mina's case curtsied.  
  
'Let's get this show on the road.' She giggled.  
  
Sawyer and Jekyll offered her their arms, she smiled at took both. They followed Dorian and Mina out of the front doors. However, half way over the threshold. She stopped and turned her head and looked at Allan and Skinner who were still standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
'Are you coming?' she asked.  
  
'No I'm afraid not. I am too old for such things and Skinner might draw too much unwelcome attention. Don't worry, we won't bit each others heads off' He laughed.  
  
'I am not afraid of that; I don't suppose he would taste that nice.' She laughed and followed her 'parents' out.  
  
They all seated themselves in a large carriage and set off for the club. They sat mostly in silence, Jocelyn going over dance steps in her head.  
  
'Nervous?' Mina leaned forward and placed her hand on Jocelyn's knee.  
  
'A little.'  
  
Finally they reached another large marble building; the 'club'. There were several carriages loitering outside. Theirs drew to a halt and Sawyer jumped out so he could offer her his hand. He gently let her down from the carriage. As her feet alighted on the ground he drew her hand up to his mouth. He planted a soft but meaningful kiss.  
  
'Uncle Tom.'

She giggled and swatted him on the arm. They were acutly aware of people watching and the fact that everyone else had decended from the carriage.  
  
'Shall we enter?' asked Dorian.  
  
'After you, father.'  
  
Arm in arm with Sawyer she followed them into the large hall. Upon entering the hostess handed Mina and Jocelyn dance cards and Dorian took their cloaks. Sawyer grabbed hers and signed his name for The Grande March, 2nd Waltz, and the Virginia Reel; Henry signed himself for the 1st Waltz and Dorian for the Spanish Waltz. They left a few empty should the need arise. Her eyes scanned the hall and finally settled on Alexander. He flashed her a look saying, hello and turned back to his conversation. Suddenly a voice stirred her.  
  
'When you have finished shall we dance?' Sawyer extended his hand.  
  
They began to dance the Grand March along with Mina and Dorian. She noticed a lot of girls looking at her but ignored them all the same. When the Grand March had finished Henry came up an engaged her in a Waltz. The music was soft and soothing. After Henry there was Edward Lagan, Andrew Trench, Sawyer and Mathew Blackmon. They were all charming though rather old indeed one of them was at least forty. Then the moment she had been waiting for all night came straight after the intermission Alexander approached her. Before Jocelyn had notice he had put his name down for the Quadrille and the last Waltz. He bowed low to her and they began to dance. Luckily the dance was such that they could quietly talk with getting death stares.  
  
'You look stunning tonight.' He said.  
  
'Thank you. You are looking particularly handsome as well.' She wasn't lying either. His dark hair looked very soft and Jocelyn had to control the urge to touch it. His black suit set off his skin perfectly.  
  
'Your mother is particularly beautiful as well, though not as much as you.'  
  
She smiled up at him, 'Thank you, I shall tell her.'  
  
They danced in silence for the rest of dance. When it finished he escorted her over to Dorian and left before he could say a word. Dorian led her back onto the dance floor and began the Spanish Waltz.  
  
'Who was that man?'  
  
'That was Alexander father.'  
  
He dipped her low.  
  
'Last name?'  
  
'Well I don't know,' he rolled his eyes, 'but I will find out in the last Waltz.'  
  
'Good.' He purred.  
  
They carried on dancing, her skirts swirling out. At the end he bowed and handed her over to Sawyer. The Virginia Reel was a very lively dance and Jocelyn was laughing at every comment he made about the other dancers. His looks and accent and her beauty and dress were attracting glances. Finally their dance finished and he handed her over to Alexander.  
  
'Thank you, Uncle Tom.'  
  
Alexander swept her away into the throng of people. The powerful music surged through her. Their bodies were one as the swept across the floor. Near the end she spoke.  
  
'Could you take me outside it is too hot in here?'  
  
'Yes,' he replied, 'Of course.'  
  
He put her arm in his and led her out into the gardens. The sun had just set give the far west horizon an errie red glow. They walked across that courtyard and under an arch grown over with roses. He led her to a stone bench and they sat.  
  
'I sorry but I forgot your last name from our previous meeting.'  
  
'Don't worry about it. My last name is Moriarty.' He answered with a smile.  
  
'Thank you, my family asked me your name and I just couldn't remember.' She gave a shy laugh.  
  
Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then he slowly move back.  
  
'Of all the women in that hall,' he pointed back to the house, 'You were the best dance and the most beautiful.'  
  
'Well Mister Moriarty I think you just want a compliment in return.' She smiled at the indignant look on his face.  
  
'But you do deserve it. I think you are very wonderful Alex.'  
  
She leaned forward her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. Their lips met. This felt good, she thought. When they broke apart Alex stood up.  
  
'I must go back inside, my mother will be waiting for me. I hope to meet you again soon. Shall I escort you back in?' He said.  
  
'No thank I wish to stay here.'  
  
With that Alex slowly made his way back to the club. Jocelyn stood up and had taken two steps when unexpectedly an arm grabbed her waist.  
  
'Alex.' She screamed.  
  
But her voice was cut of when a cold blade was pushed against her throat.  
  
'Don't even think of moving.' A harsh growl came from the owner of the arm.  
  
Instinctivly she grasped her hand around the one holding the knife. She could feel it wearing away at her skin. A trickle of blood began seeping down her neck. She heard feet pounding on the ground and from around the corner came Sawyer pistols cocked, Dorian with his sword unsheathed, Mina with her twin daggers, Jekyll with his vial in his hand and Alexander ,leading the way, holding a gun in one hand and a dagger in another.  
  
'Don't move,' the man behind her yelled, 'or this pretty this will have her head removed.'  
  
Jocelyn began to whimper.  
  
'Lower them.' He yelled.  
  
Alexander was the first to comply, followed by Jekyll. Mina sheathed her daggers and put her hand on Dorians urging him to do the same. Tom finally and reluctantly lowered the guns.  
  
'Good good, now, watch this.'  
  
And with that he ran his tongue along her jaw. He moaned against her skin. She could expressions and disgust mingling on her families faces. Jocelyn growled in her throat. She knew her hair had gone black and her eyes red. Alex's face was full of shock. Mustering all her strength and anger she spun round even though the blade went deeper. She moved his hand and forced the blade into his chest. His blood leaking onto her dress. His eyes rolled back into his head. He wasn't breathing anymore. Jocelyn stepped back and her breath came in shuddering gasps. The blood from her neck still running down her. She turned to face her family.  
  
'I better go.' Said Alexander quietly and as Mina nodded he turned a walked back inside.  
  
'I've killed a man.' Whispered Jocelyn.  
  
Tears began to leak from her horror filed eyes. 'I am a murderer.'  
  
Dorian covered the space between them in two strides and Jocelyn stepped into his embrace. She cried into the soft grey suit.  
  
'I'm a murderer.' She whispered, ' a murderer.' She repeated.  
  
Sobs racked her body.  
  
'I'm so sorry, papa. I'm so sorry.'

* * *

A/N For anyone who wanted Joss and Dorian to come closer, here is the start of a blossoming relationship. Tell me what you think of Alexander. Now REVIEW. please? 


	12. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**The Slayer**: In th next chapter the League will tell Jocelyn what they think of Alexander as his tells them about himself.

**LotRseer3350**: Moriarties plan will become apparent in the next chapter. Good luck with your story. Arrivederci.

* * *

Dorian knelt down on the springy grass cradling the sobbing girl to his chest. Her body was shaking so violently he thought she would explode. He heard his lover tell their two remaining colleagues to fetch the carriage. Jocelyn didn't let go, her grip was surprising for her size.

'Murderer, I'm a murderer. So sorry. I'm so sorry. Papa, I'm so sorry. Forgive me please, please, I'm so sorry.' She sobbed.

'Ssshhh. Ssshhh. It's alright. I forgive you.' He awkwardly patted her back, 'Please show me your neck.'

Jocelyn removed her arms and sat back on the grass. She lifted her chin wincing in pain. Mina came up behind Dorian and knelt next to her. She gently pressed her fingers against the cut. Jocelyn recoiled as if she had been struck. A low growl emitted from her throat.

'Please darling don't move. I know it hurts but can you stay still so I can check the cut,' consoled Mina, 'Dorian can I have your kerchief?'

Dorian handed it to her and watched as she pressed it, stemming the blood. Tears and blood mixed on the front of her dress and upon looking down he saw the front of his suit was covered in the same mixture. He slipped the jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. Jocelyn's expression was one of pain and thanks. He smiled cautiously and turned round to face Jekyll and Tom.

'Is she all right?' asked Henry.

Tom looked between Dorian and the two females.

'I don't know.' He honestly whispered.

'Henry, I need your assistance.' Mina called over her shoulder.

Jekyll hurried over and knelt down next to the vamiperess. Dorian stood next to Sawyer a strange feeling in his stomach. He hadn't felt it in a long time He was concerned about another. He had never felt that way about Mina; she could look after herself. But this child, his daughter, was not like that. She needed protecting. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

'She will be fine.' Murmured Sawyer.

Dorian grimly nodded and moved to kneel next to Jocelyn.

'Hold her hand Dorian.'

He did so feeling her soft cold skin. Jekyll poured a few measures of a blue liquid onto his kerchief.

'This may hurt a little.' He warned.

Jocelyn bit her lip as he neared her. As the liquid soaked cotton came into contact with her skin she moaned from deep in her throat. She grasped his hand tighter, her nails digging into his flawless skin. Then Henry pushed again into the cut. This time however Jocelyn didn't scream or thrash. She passed out into Dorian's lap.

Sawyer rushed forward, 'Joss?'

Mina checked her pulse, 'She is alive but we must get her back to the manor.'

Dorian lifted her into his arms and stood up. As he did her loose hair fell away from her neck exposing the two marks.

'Good God.' Muttered Henry.

'What?' demanded Mina.

'S-sh-she has the bite marks.' He replied.

'I know. She had them when she was born.' She replied in a whisper.

They all looked slightly uncomfortable until Dorian spoke, 'How far is the carriage?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatermain sat in his grand library nursing a glass of brandy, the Strand lay open in his lap. Skinner sat opposite him a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

'I bet they're havin' a great time.' He said.

'Indeed.' Replied Allan.

'Shouldn't they be back soon.'

Just as Allan was about to reply Tom ran into the room. As he reached Quatermain he doubled over clutching his stomach catching his breath.

'It's Joss, she's hurt.'.

'Here mate.' Said Skinner handing him a glass of whisky.

'Cheers.'

Quatermain hurried off leaving the two young men. Skinner sat back into his chair.

'What happened?' he asked trying to keep his voice level.

'She was outside with this bloke an' some foul lookin' guy came up behind her and put a knife to her throat.' He paused remembering Sanderson Reed and the incident in Mongolia. 'Anyways she spun round like Mina and stabbed this bloke. Mina got me and Jekyll to get the carriage and when we came back she was in Dorian's arms bleeding so we brought her back here.'

They heard footsteps coming down the marble stairs and ran out into the hall. Allan, Jekyll and Dorian were walking slowly to meet them. Dorian looked especially pale.

'Is she okay?'

'Will she make it?' They both asked simultaneously.

Quatermain held up his hand to stop them. 'She is asleep, and is doing well.' He added seeing the look on Sawyers face.

The next morning Jocelyn opened her eyes and realised she wasn't in her room. She sat quickly and immediately regretted it. Her neck was so stiff. She raised her hand to it and felt nothing untoward. Then the memories of last night came back to her.

'Murderer.' She whispered.

She scanned the room. The walls were a caramel colour and looking around her she found she was lying on a double four poster bed. The covers and drapes were a very deep room. She lay quickly back down as the door opened. In walked Jekyll.

'Ah, you are awake.' He said.

'Where am I?'

'You are in Dorian and Mina's room.' He moved over to her.

He gently pushed her hair aside and ran his fingers along her neck.

'You are completely healed.'

'Please, don't look at my neck.' She pulled away.

'Don't worry Mina told us about the marks. I doesn't bother us.'

She smiled, 'Oh good, Why isn't there a cut on my neck?'

His smiled faltered, 'I can't answer that.'

'Well who can?' She demanded.

'Ask your parents.'

Jocelyn jumped out of the bed and notice she was no longer in the ball gown but in a loose olive coloured cotton dress. She slipped her boots on which were laying nearby.

'Where are they?'

'Everyone is in the garden.'

'Thank you.' She hugged Henry and kissed him on the cheek.

She sped out of the room and fled through the house. As she clattered down the stairs she noticed Quatermain in the library. She ran in and slid to a stop.

'Where is mother and father?' she gasped.

'Garden.' Said Quatermain pointing over his shoulder.

'Cheers, Gramps.' And she ran past.

'Gramps?' he asked thin air.

Jocelyn ran out into the bright sunlight she glanced this way and that until she heard voices carrying on the warm breeze. They came from the stream at the bottom of the garden. She hurried down the lawn weaving between the hedges. She came to an abrupt stop as she reached the group.

'Hey look who's up.' Said Sawyer.

Jocelyn smiled and stood in front of Mina and Dorian as they sat on the stone bench. She planted her feet shoulder width apart and put her hands on her hips.

'Why isn't there a mark on my neck from last night?' she demanded.

Her parents look uneasy and turned to Skinner and Tom.

'Will you two leave us please.' Said Mina.

The two men gave Dorian sympathetic looks and walked off.

'Sit down.' Mina told her.

Jocelyn knelt in front of them, her hands in her lap.

'So.' She said.

Mina sighed and began, 'Have you ever had a cold or an illness or broken anything.'

Jocelyn thought, ' Well no.'

'It is because both Dorian and I are immortals and part of our blood is in yours.'

'I'm going to live forever.' She squealed.

'No, at least we don't think so but last night you lost too much blood and we had to give you some. However, only Dorian and I could give you blood because we are the same group.'

'So you gave me blood.' Said Jocelyn a little scared at the prospect of being a vampire.

'No, I did.' Said Dorian.

'Oh,' she replied, 'Thank you.'

'That is why you don't have a scar.' Finished Mina.

'Why does the idea of living forever, scare you?' Dorian asked thinking of the way she had reacted earlier.

'Yes, it does. To sit around watch the future become the past, everyone I know dieing while I live on. That is not an existence I wish to have.'

As she finished her eyes were averted from the two immortals looking into the clear stream. It ran over the rocks as if they weren't there. They all sat in silence until they heard someone approaching.

'Miss Jocelyn?' the man calling she recognised as Salim, a man who worked in the manor.

'Yes Salim.' She said standing up.

'A man at the gate wants to see you.'

She saw her parents stiffen.

'What is his name?' she asked.

'He told me to tell you his name was Alexander.'

She looked at her parents and Dorian nodded.

'Don't keep him waiting.'

Jocelyn smiled and followed Salim. Mina rested her head on Dorian shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arms round her slim waste.

'I worry about her Dorian.'

'As do I.' was all he replied.

Meanwhile Jocelyn had reached the gates and was hugging Alex.

'Are you all right?' he asked smoothing her hair.

'Yes I'm fine, thank you for getting my family last night.'

'It was the only thing I could do,' he paused, 'I need you to call your family together. I need to speak to them.'

In no time at all, the League was assembled in the board room.

'What is this all about?' demanded Quatermain.

'I know why Jocelyn was attacked last night,' Alexander paused, 'I know what my father, George Moriarty, wants with her.'

* * *

A/N Enjoy this latest chapter and please review

Ringraziarlo


	13. Another recording disk

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Queerquail**: Sorry I didn't explain that I would be referring to her a Jocelyn. Loved That Little Night Time Ritual. I use crest toothpaste. I don't know if you have it in Canada. Enjoy this chapter.

**Alana Xavier1**: Thank you. I hope the muses visit you and you can write a fic.

**Mrs. Mina Harker**: Soz about that I didn't have spell checker on. I have for this though. I have a confession, when I published Daughter of the Night I originally put it on as Daughter of the Darkness. I realised you already have a story of the same name. Sorry. Please update soon.

On with the show......

* * *

Dorian exploded, 'YOUR FATHER!'

Mina shot him a stern look and put her hand on his arm.

'My ex-father sir. I disowned him and my uncle when I found out about their 'profession'.'

'Your uncle being James Moriarty.' Stated Quatermain.

'Yes.'

'So, what does this lunatic want with our Joss?' asked Skinner.

'Well, my uncle,' he pronounced the word with distaste, 'found a way of making clones out of people's blood and bodily parts. Now if my father gets hold of Jocelyn's blood he can turn her against you and he could possibly separate the separate parts of you in her blood and create clones.' He finished.

'What makes you think we will believe you?' asked Sawyer, his voice steely.

'Why would I lie about such a thing? I would never want to hurt Jocelyn.' He looked her in the eye.

She felt her face burn.

'But what proof do you have?' asked Mina, keeping her voice calm and impassive.

Alexander reached into his pocket to pull out a folder and a recording disk. They all eyed the disk suspiciously remembering the disk Dorian left them on the Nautilus.

'I copied these from the originals in my father's office. I then recorded this disk while I told him about Jocelyn because this morning he called me to his house and asked me about the dance.'

'Very noble but what do these items do to convince us that we should trust you?' said Dorian.

'May I?' asked Alexander to Quatermain, indicating the record player.

'Yes.'

Alex placed the disk in its place and it began to play:

''So, Alexander my boy, did you meet any fine young ladies at this dance you mother forced you to attend.' They guessed that that was Moriaty's voice.

'There was a lady, Jocelyn Gray.'

'What did you say her name was?' the voice demanded.

'Jocelyn Gray.'

'Ah, she is the child of the League.'

'The what?'

'Never mind. I need this girl.

'You sent the assassin.'

'Yes, but he didn't do a good job now did he? Our little lioness is more than I expected. Actually, I want you to do something for me.'

'Why should I do something for you?' Alex's voice demanded.

The sound of guns loading could be heard and Quatermain and Tom stiffened.

'If you don't I will blast your mother off the face of the earth. Do you understand?'

Jocelyn gasped and Alex put an arm round her.

The disc continued, 'What do you want me to do?'

'I want you to bring the girl to me.'

'Father you cannot ask me to do this.

'I can and I am doing so. I will have that pretty little lioness.''

The disk finished.

They all looked in horror towards Alexander. Jocelyn moved a step away from him.

'If you touch a hair on her head, then my face will be the last you ever see.' Said Tom his gun loaded.

Allan shot him a warning glance and looked back to Alexander.

'I haven't nor will I ever do such a thing. I have moved my mother and her maid Kesia to Kesia's tribe where she will not be harmed.'

'Then why did you come?' said Jocelyn.

They all looked at her as she hadn't spoken since Alexander came in.

'I will not allow my father to hurt you or your family. He and my uncle are both power crazed morons.' He turned to address the league. 'Who here killed him?'

Tom took a step forward, 'I did.'

'Thank you sir. What you did is the best thing anyone has ever done concerning him.' Replied Alex.

'So, Mr. Moriarty, what do you want in return for this information?' Quatermain asked the question on everyone's minds.

'Nothing, I came here to warn you about Jocelyn. Her safety is all that concerns me. Now that I have told you I shall leave.'

'Very well, Jocelyn please escort this man to the gates.' Said Mina.

Jocelyn nodded and walked out of the room with Alexander following. They walked arm in arm to the gates.

'Did you mean what you said back there?' Jocelyn asked as they reached the wrought iron barrier between the Quatermain estate and the African plains.

He pull her up against his body, 'Every word.' He murmured and he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

They stood that way for some time until Salim arrived with Alexander's bay mustang. He mounted and looked down at Joss.

'I will see you soon.' He bowed is head, wheeled his horse around and galloped off out of her vision.

* * *

A/N Bit of a sucky ending. If you enjoy this review and read LotRseer3350 fic 'Collision Point'. Don't forget to review hers as well or the kittens our plot bunnies had will chase you down and turn you into flan. Mwwahahahaha.

Artemis G


	14. Why it's Greased Lightnin!

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

QueerQuail: I'm sorry that wasn't acutaly the ending. I meant to say end of chapter. Soz. There maybe a sequal.

Mystic Maiden: Thank you. I love the Mina/Dorian ships as well. They just go together.

* * *

Jocelyn stood watching her love ride off.

_It's really weird thinkin' that a short while ago I was normal and boyfriend-less_, she sighed, _hey-ho_.

Turning on her heel she strode back to the house. Her skirts whipping up dust as she walked. It was steadily nearing mid-day and the heat was rapidly increasing. Looking around she could see the pure blue sky, completely devoid of clouds. Random birds flitted across it. She stepped into the cool interior of the manor. Her boots clicked on the marble floor, sending echoes round the walls. She went into the music room and sat on the Davenport. Looking around she saw she was on her own. Standing up Jocelyn decided to let go of herself.

'This car is systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic,

Why, it could be Greased lightening!'

She began to dance.

'Go greased lightnin'. Your burnin' up the quarter mile.'

Suddenly she stopped and spun round standing in the doorway was the entire League. They stood looking at her in very amused ways.

'Yes?' Jocelyn asked trying to keep her face from going bright red.

'We are going to the beach, if you would like to come.' Said Sawyer.

'Err, yeah I'll just go change,' a thought struck her, 'How long have you been standin' there?'

'Long enough to know that somethins' burnin' up the quarter mile.' Skinner laughed along with the rest.

Jocelyn turned and ran out to her room screaming, 'That's not funny.'

Ten minutes later they set off to the white sands of Africa. Skinner still kept quoting Jocelyn's song and she kept telling him it was not funny. As they reached the beach they could see that it was completely empty. She relished the feel of the seas breeze. The others walked on to the shade of a tree. She bent down and pulled her boots off. Running down towards the water she felt the sand warm her feet almost to the point of burning. Hitching her skirts up she ran straight into the clear warm sea.

'What are you doin'?' asked Tom.

'Come in, the water's lovely.' She wadded in up to her knees.

'Don't ruin your dress.' Called Mina.

'Ok.' Jocelyn ran out of the water and pulled her dress off and laid it in the sun to dry. Underneath she had surf shorts and a vest top on. She had changed when she had gone up stairs.

'What are you wearing?' her mother yelled.

'Beach clothes.' And with that she ran into the water again and fell straight into the blue depth. Jumping back up again she brushed the water out of her eyes.

'Are you alright?' asked Tom standing next to the waters edge.

She thought for a second, 'No, I think I twisted something. Come and help, please.'

'Serves you right.' Called Dorian.

Tom ignored him and extended his hand towards her. Jocelyn pulled the same move as Mina had and pulled him in. As he landed with a splash next to her she jumped up and ran back to shore.

'I'm gonna get you.' Tom yelled.

'I'd like to see you try.' She replied.

She ran towards her family just stopping short of Dorian and crouching behind him.

'No, don't use me as a shield.'

Tom ran up and as soon as he was two metres away Joss jumped up and ran off. He followed her down the beach. She turned back and was nearing the other adults when Tom grabbed her legs from behind and she fell face first in the sand.

'Not fair.' She yelled kicking her legs.

'Say you're sorry.'

'Never.' She writhed underneath him.

'Say it.' He twisted he foot.

'Okay, sorry.'

Tom jumped off of her and ran over to the other.

'Aw, Tom. I'm covered in sand.'

'Not my problem.' He went over and lazed in the sun.

Joss went back into the water and sat on a rock. She let the water lap against her legs.

'Don't burn.' Mina called as she lifted the hem of her dress and put her feet in the water.

They spent most of afternoon at the beach until the sun began to set. Jocelyn convinced them that she would stay a little longer and the others were in no mood to complain. After they had left her an hour ago she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Alexander.

'Hey.' She stood up and walked up to him.

He put his arms around her waist, 'Hello. Have you been here long?'

They walked along the shore, 'No. We spent the afternoon here.'

He stiffened, 'Your family's here?'

She laughed and kissed him, 'No.'

They spent a good hour walking and kissing and eventually sitting in the sand. Suddenly the rain began to pour down. It seemed that the heavens have opened up and chucked down for all it was worth. They huddled under a tree. Tom appeared in front of the astride his mustang.

'Joss, come on your da wants you.'

Joss kissed Alexander good bye and jumped up behind Sawyer holding on to his waist. They galloped off to the manor.

'You are gonna be in so much crap.'

'Thanks Tom. Like I didn't already know.'

As soon as Tom stopped the horse in the stables Jocelyn jumped off and ran into the house. She hurtled along the corridors and slid to a halt out side the library where she could hear voices. Opening the doors as quietly as she could, she crept in. She noticed that Dorian wasn't in the room. The other paused and looked at her.

'Where is he?' she asked.

'In here.' A booming voice startled her and she quickly composed herself before walking through the double doors at the end of the room and facing her father.

'Where were you?' he demanded, his back to her.

'At the beach father.'

'With whom.'

'Alexander father.' She instantly regretted it.

'I thought I had made myself clear that you will never see him again!'

'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry! He could have killed you!'

She clenched her fists, 'He would never.'

Dorian looked at her in a mocking way, 'And why wouldn't he?'

'Because we love each other.'

'Love each other! Impossible.'

'Why is it impossible?' She demanded.

Dorian tutted and looked at her in pity.

'He just wants you to think that so he can get to the League.'

'So he could never love me for being me.'

He didn't answer.

'Why didn't you just kill me? It would have been a lot easier. And don't say you wouldn't kill an innocent because I know better.'

Dorian unsheathed his sword and his voice rose above the thunder, 'How dare you speak to your father like that.'

'You are not my father.'

'Well here I am and I forbid you to love him.' He yelled.

'What do you know about love?' She screamed.

'Get out of my sight.' He brandished his sword.

Jocelyn flung open the doors and ran through the library ignoring the stares of the League. She paused in front of the doors.

'Maybe if you had killed me then there wouldn't be this trouble. And for the record,' she paused, 'I DO HATE YOU!'

She turned and ran out to the stables, reined her horse and galloped off into the rain. Leaving the shocked adults.

'Whoa someone's a bit stressed.' Said Skinner.

Mina's eyes flashed red, 'Shut up Skinner.' She growled.

* * *

**A/N**: I am trying to finish this before September the Sixth as that is when I go back to school. Please review. There will only be a few chapters left including one where Jocelyn meets George Moriarty.

Love Artemis Gray.


	15. Hiatus

**LotRseer3350:** Thank you. I was watching Grease at the time so it just popped into my head. I live near Salisbury in England but I board down in Kent. I will update around the twelth of October, cos' that's when half term is. Please update yours. Au revoir.

****

* * *

**HIATUS**

I am really sorry that I wasn't able to finish this in time for my return to boarding school. I promise I will finish Ancestors during the October half term where I am home for two weeks. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and helped me with their compliments and flames. I appreciate it a lot. Please keep reviewing. It does help the progression of the story.

I wish you all a great first half of term.

Love

Artemis Gray


	16. Change of Heart

**DISCLAIMER:** See chapter one.

**Mystic Maiden:** _Thanks. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. The story is nearly finished. Sorry about the wait_

**Zeynel**: _Sorry about the french. At the moments I am only working at a 'c' in GCSE. So its not perfect. Thank you however, for the corrections. They were much appreciated_

**Nicky007:** _Thanks. Im lovin ur current fanfic. Gald u like my sense of humour. Not a lot of people do. x and cherry lipgloss. MWAH_

* * *

The salty tears flowed freely down her face mingling with the cold rain. She thundered across the ground urging her horse as fast as it would go. The lightening cracked in the sky illuminating the way for only a second. The storm felt like it was raging over her head. When she had been riding for about an hour Jocelyn decided to rest. God knows she needed it. Her horse too; its flanks were steaming. Jocelyn curled up next to her horse under the cover of a tree and let exhaustion wash over her.

* * *

Dorian sat his head clutched in his hands. He didn't look up as the door opened and someone walked in. He didn't stir as a warm arm was put around his shoulders. Shrugging it of he stood and walked over to the window and looked at the storm wrecked land wishing that a girl upon a horse would appear.

'Tom and Skinner couldn't find her when they went out. The storm drove them back.' The voice paused, 'It's as if she's draw up the elements to keep us from her.'

Dorian turned and looked at Mina where she sat on the bed. Her eyes cast at the floor.

'It's my fault Jocelyn has gone. My entire fault.' He whispered.

Mina stood and slowly approached him like one would a scared animal.

'She will come back.' She reassured him.

He drew her into his arms and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. He held Mina as tight as he could willing himself to block out the raging storm and the guilt.

* * *

'Ah, you're awake.'

Jocelyn sat up brushing the sleep from her eyes. She felt warm and cosy.

_Am I dead?_

Looking in the direction of the voice she saw a man who looked like an older version of Alexander. He held out a cup to her.

'Here, drink this.'

She accepted the cup and downed the cold contents. It felt like drinking whisky as it burned up her insides. Suddenly she felt different and felt her hair change to black.

The man stood.' Whom do you serve?'

She stood too and spoke her voice harsher and hungrier than before, 'George Moriarty.'

'Who will you destroy?'

'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I hope to compleate this before halloween.

Smooches Artemis Gray.

X


	17. Help comes a'knockin'

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One.

**LoTRseers3350: **Thank you. School wasn't too bad. We had a singing comp on the last day and my house came second singing the Friends theme tune and The Water Is Wide. I've left a review on your story hope it helps.

* * *

The League sat in the library silent as the grave. Dorian inwardly cursing himself for letting his 'daughter' become so enraged with him. Skinner nursed a glass of brandy gently swirling the dark amber liquid. The others were trying to immerse them selves in various pieces of literature. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and they all started and stood up.

'No, let me get it.' Quatermain said waving the others away with his hand.

He walked across the marble hall the sounds of the storm now distant. Placing a hand on the cold bronze handle he opened the door.

'You.'

The library doors opened and in walked Quatermain followed by none other than Alexander Moriarty. Dorian jumped up livid. His hands curled into fists.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!' He gritted through his teeth.

Alexander shifted uncomfortably, 'I have just come from my fathers. He is planning a war. He is riding now. With Jocelyn.' He paused, 'To kill you.'

'Why should we believe you?' quipped Dorian, 'Where is my daughter?'

'I....think...he...has...turned her....against you.'

Mina stood with the rest of the league and put a hand on Dorian's fist.

'There is only one thing to do-'

'We must fight.' Finished Nemo.

'We can't kill her.' Answered Jekyll.

'No-one said anything about that Jekyll. Moriarty is the one we must kill.' Said Tom.

'But what if we have to hurt Joss to stop her from killing us?' asked Skinner.

They all hung their head. Not wishing that they would come to that.

'We'll face that when it come to it.' Dorian uncurled his hands. 'But for now an army is coming to get us.'

'It won't be easy.' Said Alexander, 'Think of all your strongest powers, all of them. Then imagine them in one person. That is what we are facing.'

'We? What makes you think you are coming with us?' asked Quatermain.

'I won't let my father get away from this.' He murmured.

The League filed out of the library to go and prepare. They flowed past Alexander who stood there in the doorway. Mina was the last to leave. She put her hand on his shoulder.

'Thank you.' Was all she whispered.

* * *

A/N: This is a short chapter for the moment. Please review. I need some help on the battle scene. If you wish to read a better 'league's descendant' fic then I suggest LoTRseer3350's 'Collision Point'. Hope you enjoy it and please review that to. See you soon, Artemis


	18. The eyes are the window to the soul

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

Jekyll climbed into the saddle of his bay horse. He patted his inside pocket rechecking for the dozenth time that he had plenty of serum. He was also armed with a sword that was safely in its scabbard and a pistol on the other side of his hip. The rest of the League were similarly equipped. Before she mounted Mina went over to Dorian and kissed him. No words were said but they each felt the tension lift ever so slightly. When they were all ready they began a silent ride to meet the army. It was as if they were in a funeral march. Tom and Skinner were both uncharacteristically quite feeling the serious of the situation. Quatermain suddenly looked up into the dawn sky. A raven swooped overhead. It turned at the back of the group and flew over the hill in the distance. For some reason Quatermain felt that that was they way to go.

* * *

Jocelyn stood behind a screen getting dressed in the clothes that Moriarty had given her. As she pulled off her beach clothes which were still damp she saw something on her wrist. Touching it she had a faint memory of Skinner and Sawyer making her this bracelet from various piece of thread. But all thoughts were driven out of her head to be replaced with one. To kill the League. She pulled on a black shirt and put a silver corset over the top. She laced up knee high boots over her tight black trousers. A young girl with white blond hair hurried forward and began to put her armor on her. As the silver gauntlets went on Jocelyn flexed her fingers and looked at the door where Moriarty had just come through.

'Ready?' he asked dressed in enough armor to knock out an elephant.

'Of course,' she smiled evilly, 'sir.'

He led her down to the courtyard where she was given her weapons. A long sword was placed in her scabbard and she was given possession of two pistols and two small daggers. Once she was armed to the teeth two stable boys led two black horses to them. Moriarty mounted the male which was covered in gold plating and Jocelyn mounted the female which was similarly dressed in silver. They rode out of the courtyard to the front of palace where an army was waiting.

'Command your troops!' Moriarty yelled to Jocelyn.

She looked at the men. There must have been two hundred of them.

'TO WAR!' she screamed.

The soldier replied in the same hate filled tone. She cracked the reins against the horse's neck and sped off in a gallop George Moriarty at her side and her army behind her. As she rode she saw a raven circling over a vast plain.

'There!' she pointed, 'There is where we fight.'

* * *

The league had been riding hard sending clouds of yellow dust around them. Dorian kept his gaze ahead not wanting to look back at Mina. He knew he couldn't face her eyes. A tightened his grip on the reigns and urged his horse on. The mustang gathered strength from Dorian's determination and pressed on. The entire company came to a halt when they flooded over the hill. There on the plain below there was the enemy. A line of black clothed soldiers silent as the grave. In front of them was Moriarty, shining gold in the dawn light. Next to him was Jocelyn glowing in silver.

'Joss?' muttered Skinner.

'Oh hell.' Said Sawyer.

'This is worse than hell.' Murmured Dorian.

'Show no mercy.' Commanded Quatermain.

* * *

Jocelyn looked at the League as the crested the hill. She felt the bracelet shift slightly under her armor. She drew her sword and turned to Moriarty. He recoiled slightly when he saw how close it was to his face.

* * *

Jekyll saw this, 'Is she going to kill him?'

_Not likely_, replied Hyde.

* * *

Moriarty breathed a sigh of relief as Jocelyn turned to her men.

'Give them hell.' She commanded.

Then she turned back to face the League.

'TO WAR!' she screamed.

The army surged forward. Dust flying up so all the League could see was one lone silver warrior; hatred in her eyes.


	19. The End of Ends

**Disclaimer:** _See Chapter One_.

**Graymoon74:**_ It is right to the end because Dorian is the only one I can't write realtivly confidently._

**Mysticmaiden:** _Thank you so much. Hope the ending suits you_.

**Queerquail**: _I hope that this ending is alright._

**Nicky007:** _Thanx and please update yours soon. It's muchas funny._

**LoTR3350:** _Thank you for reviewing through out this fic. Your comment really help. Tell me if I should do an epilogue_.

* * *

The League dismounted and adopted a familiar battle stance. Skinner removed his clothing and wiped away the paint from his face. Sawyer handed him a gun and a few magazines.

'Just point and shoot. Point and shoot.' He repeated to himself.

Dorian tightened his grip on his cane that he thought it might break. Tom stood fiddling with his gun until Allan put his hand on the barrel to stop him. They all looked towards the dust cloud racing towards them. Suddenly they heard a yell breaking the thunder of hooves.

'Halt!'

The army stopped and as the dust settled they saw the army was still in the perfect rows.

'This is gonna be tough.' Alexander murmured to himself.

The silver figure who they assumed to be Jocelyn dismounted. She removed her silver helmet and let her now black hair tumble down her back. She removed her gauntlets and placed them in her saddle bags.

'What do you think you are doing?' hissed George Moriarty.

'Showing them I'm not scared.' Jocelyn answered looking at him with her crimson eyes.

'Oh.'

She removed the amour from her legs and placed it with the rest.

'What is she doing?' asked Nemo

'I have no idea.' Said Quatermain truthfully.

'Hey you're a girl Mina. What's she doin'?' verbalized Skinner.

Mina growled at him, 'I think she is showing that she is not afraid.'

All the men looked stumped.

Jocelyn slapped her horse's flanks sending it off into the direction they came from. Turning she ordered the rest of her men to follow suit. All except Moriarty and a tall man with mouse brown hair complied. She beckoned her to him. Everyone watched as he nervously made his way to her. She made him stand a good five meters from her. Then she took aim and fired two shots into his head. As he fell to the ground the army surged forward the raven haired girl leading them.

'Oh god.' Muttered Jekyll.

'What have we created?' asked Allan disbelievingly.

'She is all of you, remember that. So think of your weaknesses. They will apply to her.' Said Alexander.

They each thought of their weaknesses.

'Well we can't give her liquor.' Answered Skinner.

'Nor blood.' Agreed Mina.

'Right. No one attack Joss just kill the others.' Ordered Dorian.

The others agreed and they ran forward to meet the army. Jocelyn ran straight for Alexander. Their swords clashed and so began a fight filled with horror, loyalty and love. Alexander didn't want to strike Jocelyn but she was too good and he was facing a premature death if he didn't try. So throwing all cares aside he pressed forward. Nemo and Dorian began their usual practice of slashing for all they were worth. Tom and Quatermain stood back to back fired and reloading faster than you could see. Mina moved swiftly between the ranks sucking men dry and leaving their bloodied bodies on the plain. Skinner was wandering round and the only clue to his presence was a random gun shot and a man wounded in a strange place. Jekyll had transformed into Hyde and was chasing men that was frightened of him. The man who was incompliant at the beginning was now having his body trampled into the dust. Jocelyn left Alexander to go and find the medic on their side to get some water. George Moriarty dismounted and walked towards his son.

'Alexander,' he boomed, 'I'm very disappointed in you.'

'You're despicable.' Alexander spat. They lunged at each other. Jocelyn stopped pouring water down her parched throat and watched the battle unfold. Suddenly she felt something inside her change. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist. Touching it she felt her hair change back to its copper ringlets and her eyes softened back to brown. Pulling out her gun she shot the medic and then turned her wrath on the rest of the army. Mina noticed it.

'Dorian, Jocelyn.' She screamed.

He swung his head round dark locks obscuring his vision. He saw her fighting alongside them and smiled. Unexpectedly a young soldier sent a round of bullets into Dorian's chest. He turned to the boy and plunged his sword into the boy's stomach.

'What are you?' he asked.

'Complicated.' Dorian answered savoring the memories before raging back into battle.

Jocelyn stopped as she kill the last unoccupied soldier. Looking across the battle she saw the League giving all they worth. Then she saw Alexander. She ran over but as she neared them and was only 20 yards off. She saw something that made her blood run cold. George Moriarty drew back his sword and plunged it into his son.

'NO!' she screamed.

He looked at her as she ran forward and knelt next to the corpse.

'Please don't be dead. Alex come back, please. I love you.'

She stood and turned to the older man who's sweaty red face was full of malice.

'You.' She hissed.

Jocelyn raised her sword and clashed theirs together. She fought with all her might. Their blade smashing together again and again. Her arms began to tire and she struggled to life her blade. The rest of the League had finished of the army and were watching the battle. Dorian began to run forward as he saw his 'daughter' begin to flag. Suddenly a shot was heard and everything went silent. Jocelyn reeled back her hand on her stomach. Looking down she saw red blood run out of a hole in her corset. Opposite her George Moriarty began to laugh.

'You can never stop me.'

'Think again.' Jocelyn whispered.

She drew her gun and leveling it at the space between his eyes she pulled the trigger and watched the body fall. She felt her knees given way. And as she fell back Dorian caught her and they sank to the ground together; her head on his lap. Blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth. The League rushed to form a circle round them.

'My god.' Murmured Mina.

'Help her,' Dorian said to Henry, 'Help her please.'

'There's nothing I can do.'

Dorian pulled her closer.

'Hold on Joss please hold on a bit longer we're going to save you.'

She looked up to him her pallid face shining with sweat. She tried to smile but the shot had stripped her of energy. She saw images of Johnathon laughing and her time before the League. Then she thought of her new family.

'It's too late,' she whispered, 'Please forgive me.'

She coughed and blood was splattered down Dorian's front.

'I...love...you....papa.' she gasped and then her body fell limp in his arms.

Dorian lifted her body close and let the sobs rack his body.

* * *

A/N: This is the end. unless you review to tell me to write an epilogue.

Artemis Gray x


	20. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One_

_**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews. Here is the epilogue that was asked for. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Gray Manor, Ireland, 1912_

A young girl who must have only been eight or nine skipped through the garden. The cool sea breeze whipped at her black hair. She stopped to smell a deep red rose but leapt back in shock when a bee buzzed angrily out of the flower. She stood stock still until the bee flew of to another plant. The girl smiled gently to her self before wandering off. After an hour of traipsing she came across part of the magnificent garden she had never seen before. Albeit this was her parents summer retreat she has ventured round the grounds before and never seen this pair of wrought iron gates. She gently pressed a pale hand against the cool metal and pushed. The gate creaked open and she slipped through the gap. Inside there was a cracked stone path that led round a tall hedge. She followed the path until it came to a stop in front of another set of gates. Through these she found a graveyard. There were only four graves. Three small ones where the inscription was worn away by years of Irish weather. Set a little way back a tall statue of an angel stood over a low tomb. Leaning over the stone she ran the tips of her fingers over the inscription. It read: 'Jocelyn Gray 1988-1903 An Extraordinary Person.' The raven haired girl sat back on her feet.

_That couldn't be right. The dates were totally wrong._

Deciding to ask her father she ran off back to the pale stoned house. As she neared the manor she heard her mother.

'Darling please don't do that.' Then a smash.

She flinched from where she was. Her younger brother was only three and was becoming a bit of a handful but when ever he did something wrong her would smile up at their parents, his auburn hair falling into his eyes and they would forgive him. She walked into the cool entrance hall and smiled at the butler.

'Morning Miss.'

'Morning James, where is father?' she smiled sweetly.

'In the library.'

'Thank you.' James went back to his polishing of the shields and she went up the tall staircase to find her father.

Knocking gently on the door, she waited for answer.

'Yes?' came the always superior voice of her father.

She pushed the door open and walked over to her father's plush grey/blue chair. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

'Ada my darling how are you?'

'Fine papa.' He was the only one who called her 'Ada' everyone else called her by her full name Adrienne.

Dorian Gray settled his book down and looked intently at his daughter. She had his hair, eyes and looked mostly like him but she had her mother's personality.

'Papa, I was down in the garden and I found some gates.' She paused as her father's smile fell.

'Go on.'

'I went through those gates and another gate and I found these graves and the only one I could read belonged to Jocelyn Gray. Who is she? Because the dates didn't make sense.'

Dorian leaned back in his chair. He had been waiting for this day where he would have to remember the past. He lifted his daughter and settled her on his lap.

'Well.....'

* * *

_Gray Manor, Ireland, 1903_

The League stood around the stone tomb that was deep in the ground so the lid only came up to their ankles. Wild flowers grew around the other three graves. They belonged to Jocelyn De Loren and Anneliese De Loren, Dorian's mother and grandmother. The third was so old that the inscription couldn't be read and Dorian didn't want to know who it had belonged to.

They had decided to bury Jocelyn at Gray Manor because it felt right to them. They were all welcome to come and visit as Dorian only used it for a summer retreat. The ornately carved coffin was lowered into the tomb by Jekyll, Nemo, Tom and Skinner. They all stood back and regarded the last resting place of their descendant. Allan looked at his companions. They all were sad beyond words. Each one of them was dressed in black. Even Sawyer and Skinner were attired in mourning clothes. A tear ran down Mina's cheek under her black veil. Tom leant forward and dropped the bracelet that he and Skinner had made onto the wood. Then the four men placed the lid on and Skinner applied some substance that would bind the stone so none would open it and disturb her peace. Tom stood, hand in pockets, watching his friend thinking all the while about Joss. Nemo eyes were the only thing that showed emotion on his normally unreadable face. Allan didn't trust himself to say anything so he cast his gaze to the pale blue sky. Remembering how he and Tom had taught her to shoot. He smiled faintly as he recalled her blasting the target into smithereens. Mina shed a few tears silently thinking of how Jocelyn had despised the clothes that she was made to wear and how beautiful she had looked in the gold dress. Jekyll just stood watching the shadows of clouds fall across the tomb. He thought of how she had confided to him about how initially she was wary of Dorian. The ebony haired immortal didn't cry, nor didn't he scream that it was unfair and how he should have been taken instead of her. He recalled all the good things about Jocelyn; her smiles, laugh, how she hadn't let them take over her life and enjoyed herself at the beach. In his eyes she was his daughter and he would always think of her as that.

The League left the grave and the manor to return to London. Each went their own separate ways. Tom returned to America and the secret service taking Skinner with him. Jekyll married a fellow chemist who taught at the local all girls school and was very understanding about Hyde. However, she needn't fuss over her husband's alter-ego as he had lain dormant since the battle. Nemo took Allan back to Africa and continued his sailing of the world. Dorian proposed to Mina after being egged on by Tom, Skinner and ,unexpectedly, Jekyll. Even though the League had separated each year on the same date they met at Gray Manor and remembered Jocelyn.

* * *

_Gray Manor, Ireland, 1912_

That night as Ada drifted to sleep she heard her door open. She sat up and looked, straining her eyes to see in the dark. Suddenly she saw a young woman of around sixteen dressed in the fashions of a decade ago. She had long auburn hair and a warm smile. Her outline was blurred but still gave her shape. She looked familiar.

'Who are you?' Ada asked.

'I am Jocelyn Gray,' Ada stiffened, 'Don't be afraid. Just please listen.'

The raven haired girl nodded and drew her knees closer to her chest.

'I need you to tell the League that every year when they come I thank them for not forgetting me. I am sorry for what I did. Tell your father, papa, that I will always love him. Even if I say I don't.' she added with a smile, 'Look after him Ada for me. And don't worry I will always be here for you.'

And with that the Jocelyn disappeared before her eyes. Ada felt the tide of sleep wash over her and drag her to its calm, dreamless depths. She smiled gently as she knew no harm would come when she was watched over by her sister.

* * *

A/N (2): Thanj you to everyone who reviewed throughout my first ever fanfic. Hopefully I will be able to start a better fic. So keep your eyes peeled!

Love, _Artemis Gray_


End file.
